


In Time

by j_gabrielle



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, kink meme fill, mini fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Inspired by Jamie Parker's adorably enthusiastic dancing at the end of Henry IV Part One (you seriously have to see it, there's energetic thrusting). I'd love to see a fic that contains Grant dancing with Strange. </p><p>I'm not fussy on the context, I just think it would be lovely.</p><p>http://jsmn-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1273.html?thread=551161#cmt551161</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 200th fic on this site! *clapclapclap* Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted here: http://jsmn-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1273.html?thread=1012473#cmt1012473

"Take my hand." Grant says.  
  
Strange looks up from where he is drying himself off from the river. He squints his eyes, face arched to the sun. "Now?" Smirking, he says, "Whatever for?"  
  
"Why, to dance of course!" Grant laughs, reaching out to him. Strange lets himself be pulled into Grant's arms.  
  
"Major Grant, I do believe we aren't decently dressed." Strange mock whispers, eyes bright and mischievous.  
  
Grant brings his fingers through the still damp curls of Strange's hair. "I think we are more than adequately dressed for our little dance. It is, after all, a party for two." He says simply. "Ready?"  
  
"This is..." Strange starts. Grant lets his hands rest on the small of Strange's back. "Interesting?" He smiles.  
  
Grant slots their hands together, pulling him into step. "One, Two, Three..."  
  
"I never took you for a dancer, Grant." Strange says as they move in time to the unheard music. Their bare feet knock against each other and they take a pause to chuckle between breaths. Soon, Grant has them spinning faster and faster.  
  
Strange allows himself to be twirled, laughing happily when he feels Grant's arms wrap around his river chilled torso, and the rasp of day old stubble against the soft skin of his neck where Grant has pressed his nose to.  
  
"Is that all?" Strange asks, twisting to look at Grant.   
  
In reply, he feels the arms around him surrender. Grant takes his hand and brings it to his lips, brushing them lightly over his knuckles.  
  
"If my lord insists." Grant says with a grin. Catching him around the waist, they begin in time again, losing themselves into their little stolen pocket of time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
